1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing generation circuit for adjusting the timing of a clock signal used in a semiconductor integrated circuit. In particular, the present invention relates to a timing generation circuit incorporating a DLL (delayed logic loop) and a method for timing generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional timing generation circuit incorporating a DLL may be constructed as shown in FIG. 8, for example. With reference to FIG. 8, when an input buffer 101 receives a clock signal CLK at its input, the input buffer 101 generates a signal A by delaying the clock signal CLK by a delay time d1, and the signal A is output to a timing compensation section 102. The timing compensation section 102 further delays the signal A by an appropriate amount of time, and transfers the resultant signal to an output buffer 103. The output buffer 103 further delays the signal A by a delay time d2, and outputs a clock signal ICLK. As a result, the output clock signal ICLK is delayed by one cycle relative to the input clock signal CLK, so that both clock signal CLK and ICLK synchronize with each other, as described below in more detail.
The timing compensation section 102 is employed for the following reason. If the timing compensation section 102 is omitted, so that the clock signal CLK is input to the input buffer 101 and the clock signal ICLK is output from the output buffer 103, then the clock signal ICLK will lag behind the clock signal CLK by a sum of delay times d1+d2, so that the clock signal CLK and the clock signal ICLK are no longer in synchronization with each other. Accordingly, the timing compensation section 102 is employed to ensure that the sum of delay times d1+d2 apparently equals zero.
The timing compensation section 102 includes a delay circuit 111, an upper delay line 112 having a plurality of upper delay circuits 112-0 to 112-7, and a lower delay line 113 having a plurality of lower delay circuits 113-0 to 113-7. The delay circuit 111, the upper delay line 112, and the lower delay line 113 together compose a DLL (delayed logic loop).
The delay circuit 111 receives the signal A, which has been delayed in the input buffer 101 by the delay time d1 relative to the clock signal CLK. The delay circuit 111 further delays the signal A by a delay time which is equal to d1+d2 so as to generate a signal B, which in turn is applied to the upper delay line 112. Each of the upper delay circuits 112-0 to 112-7 of the upper delay line 112, all of which have the same compensatory delay time, delays the signal B by its respective compensatory delay time as the signal B is transferred downstream.
The lower delay circuits 113-0 to 113-7 of the lower delay line 113 have the same compensatory delay time as that of the upper delay circuits 112-0 to 112-7 of the upper delay line 112. Upon receiving the signal A, each of the lower delay circuits 113-0 to 113-7 of the lower delay line 113 delays the signal A by its respective compensatory delay time as the signal A is transferred downstream.
When the signal A which is output from the input buffer 101 comes to a next rising edge, the signal B rises in one of the upper delay circuits 112-0 to 112-7 of the upper delay line 112. In response to this, one of signals a, b, c, d, e, f, g, and h is output to a corresponding one of the lower delay circuits 113-0 to 113-7 of the lower delay line 113. Further in response thereto, the corresponding one of the lower delay circuits 113-0 to 113-7 of the lower delay line 113 outputs the signal A to the output buffer 103.
The operation of the above-described timing generation circuit will now be described with reference to a timing chart shown in FIG. 9.
The delay time from a rising edge of the signal A to a rising edge of the signal B is equal to d1+d2, i.e., the delay time applied by the delay circuit 111.
Assuming that one cycle of the clock signal CLK is Tck, the delay time from a rising edge of the signal B to the next rising edge of the signal A is equal to Tckxe2x88x92(d1+d2).
After the rising edge of the signal B is received by the upper delay line 112, the signal B may rise in, e.g., the upper delay circuit 112-3 of the upper delay line 112 responsive to the next rising edge of the signal A. In this case, the signal d is output from the upper delay circuit 112-3 and applied to the lower delay circuit 113-3 of the lower delay line 113. As a result, the signal A is output from the lower delay circuit 113-3.
During the aforementioned process, the rising edge of the signal B is delayed by the upper delay circuits 112-0 to 112-3 of the upper delay line 112 until the next rising edge of the signal A. Therefore, the rising edge of the signal B has been delayed by a delay time which is equal to Tckxe2x88x92(d1+d2). The lower delay circuit 113-0 to 113-3 of the lower delay line 113, which essentially has the same structure as the upper delay line 112, also apply a delay time which is equal to Tckxe2x88x92(d1+d2). Accordingly, the signal A from the input buffer 101 will have been delayed in the lower delay circuits 113-0 to 113-3 of the lower delay line 113 by the delay time Tckxe2x88x92(d1+d2) before being applied to the output buffer 103.
Accordingly, the total delay time from the input buffer 101 to the output buffer 103 is equal to d1+Tckxe2x88x92(d1+d2)+d2=Tck. In other words, the clock signal CLK which is input to the input buffer 101 is delayed by one complete cycle Tck of the clock signal CLK before being output from the output buffer 103 as the clock signal ICLK. Thus, the clock signal CLK which is input to the input buffer 101 and the clock signal ICLK which is output from the output buffer 103 are synchronized with each other.
By adjusting the delay time (d1+d2) between the signals A and B, it is also possible to prescribe a negative delay time. For example, if a delay time (d1+d2xe2x88x92d3) is set in the delay circuit 111 instead of (d1+d2), the clock signal ICLK which is output from the output buffer 103 will have been delayed by a delay timexe2x88x92d3 (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-121147).
In another conventional example illustrated in FIG. 18, a variable delay subsection 123 is inserted between an input circuit 121 and an output circuit 122. A phase comparator circuit 124 adjusts the delay time in the variable delay subsection 123 so as to maintain synchronization between a clock signal CLK which is input to the input circuit 121 and a clock signal ICLK which is output from the output circuit 122. Specifically, the phase comparator circuit 124 adjusts the delay time in the variable delay subsection 123 so that a signal A from the input circuit 121, which has been delayed by a delay time d1, stays in synchronization with a signal B from a dummy input circuit 125 which has also been delayed by d1. As a result, the variable delay subsection 123 outputs a signal C, which is delayed by a delay time xe2x88x92d2, to the output circuit 122. The signal C is output from the output circuit 122 as the clock signal ICLK.
In the aforementioned conventional timing generation circuit shown in FIG. 8, the delay time in the upper delay circuits 112-0 to 112-7 of the upper delay line 112 and the lower delay circuits 113-0 to 113-7 of the lower delay line 113 defines the minimum unit delay time which allows for adjustment. As this unit delay time is decreased, the synchronization between the respective clock signals can be adjusted with a higher accuracy. For example, if the unit delay time in the respective upper delay circuits 112-0 to 112-7 and the respective lower delay circuits 113-0 to 113-7 is 1 ns, then the timing of the clock signals can be adjusted on the order of 1 ns. On the other hand, if the unit delay time in the respective upper delay circuits 112-0 to 112-7 and the lower delay circuits 113-0 to 113-7 is 0.1 ns, then the timing of the clock signals can be adjusted on the order of 0.1 ns. Thus, it is preferable to minimize the unit delay time in order to maintain highly accurate clock signal synchronization.
Moreover, the adjustable range of the delay time for the clock signals increases as more stages (i.e., delay circuits) are incorporated in the upper delay line 112 and the lower delay line 113 because the available delay time is defined by the maximum delay time in the upper delay line 112 and the lower delay line 113. However, the DLL will occupy a larger area in the entire semiconductor IC (integrated circuit) as more stages (i.e., delay circuits) are incorporated in the upper delay line 112 and the lower delay line 113. Therefore, there exists an inevitable limit to the number of stages or upper/lower delay circuits that can be incorporated in the upper delay line 112 and the lower delay line 113, which in turn limits the overall adjustable range of delay time for clock signals.
Furthermore, given a limited number of stages or delay circuits in the upper delay line 112 and the lower delay line 113, the overall adjustable range of delay time for clock signals becomes smaller as the unit delay time in the respective delay circuits is decreased. Given a limited overall adjustable range of delay time for clock signals, it is particularly difficult to adjust the synchronization of a relatively low frequency clock signal because a relatively low frequency clock signal has a relatively long cycle which may exceed the maximum delay time in the upper delay line 112 and the lower delay line 113. In fact, in synchronous DRAMs of a DDR (double data rate) type which incorporate DLLs, the DLLs are inactivated when the clock signal goes lower than a predetermined frequency because the DLLs are no longer of use.
Thus, the aforementioned conventional timing generation circuit has two incompatible needs: a need to minimize the unit delay time in the respective delay circuits in order to maintain highly accurate clock signal synchronization, and a need to adjust the synchronization of a clock signal having a relatively long cycle.
With the conventional apparatus shown in FIG. 18, in which the variable delay subsection 123 includes a sequence of delay circuits, it is also difficult to reconcile highly accurate clock signal synchronization with synchronization adjustment for a clock signal having a relatively long cycle.
A timing generation circuit according to the present invention includes: a delay section including a plurality of delay circuits for sequentially transferring a clock signal therethrough, wherein the clock signal is delayed by a predetermined amount of time before being output from one of the plurality of delay circuits in the delay section; and a control circuit for changing a delay time of at least one of the plurality of delay circuits in the delay section in accordance with a frequency of the clock signal.
Alternatively, a timing generation circuit according to the present invention includes: a delay section including a plurality of delay circuits for sequentially transferring a clock signal therethrough, wherein the clock signal is delayed by a predetermined amount of time before being output from one of the plurality of delay circuits in the delay section; a detection section for detecting a frequency of the clock signal; and a control circuit for changing a delay time of at least one of the plurality of delay circuits in the delay section in accordance with the frequency of the clock signal detected by the detection section.
In another embodiment of the invention, the plurality of delay circuits in the delay section include former delay circuits and latter delay circuits, and the delay time of the former delay circuits is changed by the control circuit, and the delay time of the latter delay circuits is fixed.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the detection section includes a plurality of delay circuits for sequentially transferring the clock signal therethrough, and, when a pulse of the clock signal which has been delayed by at least one clock signal cycle is output from one of the plurality of delay circuits in the delay section, the detection section detects the frequency of the clock signal based on which one of the plurality of delay circuits in the detection section the pulse of the clock signal is output from.
In still another embodiment of the invention, at least one of the plurality of delay circuits in the delay section whose delay time is changed by the control circuit comprises an inverter, and the control circuit changes the delay time of the at least one delay circuit by changing a current which is supplied to the inverter comprised in the at least one delay circuit.
In still another embodiment of the invention, at least one of the plurality of delay circuits in the delay section whose delay time is changed by the control circuit comprises an inverter, and the control circuit changes the delay time of the at least one delay circuit by changing a voltage which is applied to the inverter comprised in the at least one delay circuit.
In still another embodiment of the invention, at least one of the plurality of delay circuits in the delay section whose delay time is changed by the control circuit comprises an inverter and a passive element to be driven by the inverter, and the control circuit changes the delay time of the at least one delay circuit by changing a parameter value of the passive element comprised in the at least one delay circuit.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for timing generation, including the steps of: sequentially transferring a clock signal through delay section including a plurality of delay circuits so as to delay the clock signal by a predetermined amount of time; outputting the delayed clock signal from one of the plurality of delay circuits in the delay section; and changing a delay time of at least one of the plurality of delay circuits in the delay section in accordance with a frequency of the clock signal.
Alternatively, a timing generation circuit according to the present invention includes a delay section for delaying a clock signal by a predetermined amount of time before the clock signal is output, wherein the delay section includes: a first delay subsection having a relatively long delay time for performing a coarse delay time adjustment; and a second delay subsection having a relatively short delay time for performing a finer delay time adjustment.
In one embodiment of the invention, the timing generation circuit further includes: a frequency detection circuit for adjusting the relatively long delay time of the first delay subsection based on a frequency of the clock signal; and a phase comparator circuit for adjusting this relatively short delay time of the second delay subsection based on a phase shift of the clock signal.
In another embodiment of the invention, the timing generation circuit further includes: a frequency detection circuit for adjusting the relatively long delay time of the first delay subsection so as to approximate a target delay time based on a frequency of the clock signal; and a phase comparator circuit for adjusting the relatively short delay time of the second delay subsection so as to equal the target delay time based on a phase shift of the clock signal.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the first delay subsection is provided adjacent to an input node for inputting the clock signal, and the second delay subsection is provided adjacent to an output node for outputting the clock signal.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the first delay subsection includes a plurality of delay circuits for sequentially transferring the clock signal therethrough, and the second delay subsection includes a plurality of delay circuits for sequentially transferring the clock signal therethrough, and the clock signal which is output from either the first delay subsection or the second delay subsection is output from the timing generation circuit.
Alternatively, a timing generation circuit according to the present invention includes a delay section for delaying a clock signal by a predetermined amount of time before the clock signal is output, wherein the delay section includes a plurality of delay subsections having respectively different delay times, and wherein at least one of the plurality of delay subsections performs a coarse delay time adjustment, and at least one of the plurality of delays performs a finer delay time adjustment.
In one embodiment of the invention, the timing generation circuit further includes: a frequency detection circuit for adjusting the delay time of the at least one delay subsection for performing a coarse delay time adjustment, based on a frequency of the clock signal; and a phase comparator circuit for adjusting the delay time of the at least one delay subsection for performing a finer delay time adjustment, based on a phase shift of the clock signal.
In another embodiment of the invention, the at least one delay subsection for performing a coarse delay time adjustment is provided adjacent to an input node for inputting the clock signal, and the at least one delay subsection for performing a finer delay time adjustment is provided adjacent to an output node for outputting the clock signal.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the delay section includes at least three delay subsections, and the at least three delay subsections respectively perform different levels of delay time adjustment, comprising a coarse delay time adjustment, a finer delay time adjustment, and a finest delay time adjustment.
In still another embodiment of the invention, each of the plurality of delay subsections includes a plurality of delay circuits for sequentially transferring the clock signal therethrough, and the clock signal which is output from one of the plurality of delay subsections is output from the timing generation circuit.
Alternatively, a timing generation circuit according to the present invention includes: a delay section for delaying a clock signal by a predetermined amount of time before the clock signal is output, the delay section including: a first delay subsection having a delay time for performing a coarse delay time adjustment; second and third delay subsections having respective delay times for performing a finer delay time adjustment; a frequency detection circuit for adjusting the delay time of the first delay subsection based on a frequency of the clock signal; and a phase comparator circuit for adjusting the delay times of the second and third delay subsections based on a phase shift of the clock signal.
Alternatively, a timing generation circuit according to the present invention includes: a delay section for delaying a clock signal by a predetermined amount of time before the clock signal is output, the delay section including: a first delay subsection having a delay time for performing a coarse delay time adjustment; second and third delay subsections having respective delay times for performing a finer delay time adjustment; a first phase comparator circuit for adjusting the delay time of the first delay subsection based on a phase shift of the clock signal; and a second phase comparator circuit for adjusting the delay times of the second and third delay subsections based on the phase shift of the clock signal.
In one embodiment of the invention, each of the plurality of delay subsections includes a plurality of delay circuits for sequentially transferring the clock signal therethrough, and the clock signal which is output from one of the plurality of delay subsections is output from the timing generation circuit.
In another embodiment of the invention, one of the delay subsections which has a smaller delay time than that of any other delay subsection is prescribed with a delay time equal to a shortest possible delay time permitted in an actual implementation of the timing generation circuit.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the delay section includes a transistor, a capacitor, and a resistor, and the W/L of the transistor, the capacitance, the resistance are optimized so that the delay section is capable of providing an increased delay time without increasing areas occupied by the plurality of delay circuits.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the delay section provides a variable delay time.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a rising or falling edge of the clock signal which has been subjected to the coarse delay time adjustment occurs before a target time, and the rising or falling edge of the clock signal is adjusted through the finer delay time adjustment so as to occur at the target time.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the delay times of the respective delay subsections are prescribed, while taking into consideration any errors in the delay times provided by the respective delay subsections, so that a rising or falling edge of the clock signal which has been subjected to the coarse delay time adjustment occurs before a target time.
Thus, the invention described herein makes possible the advantage of providing a timing generation circuit and a method for timing generation which are capable of highly accurately adjusting clock signal synchronization irrespective of the clock signal frequency, even under constraints on the number of delay circuits.
This and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying figures.